Grace (Sam Winchester Fanfiction)
by winchesternatural101
Summary: Evelina Grace is your average college student. Well, that is until her fellow students at Stanford start showing up dead. Coincidentally (or maybe not so coincidentally), her old friend, Sam Winchester, shows up again, but not to continue his classes. Then Evelina's life is changed. Permanently. For better, or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Dammit Alex..." I whispered, tears filling my eyes as I learned of my best friend's death. "How'd she die?"

"We found her in a river just outside of town... But she didn't drown. There were multiple lacerations all over her body. I say she died from loss of blood, then the murderer disposed of her body in the river," the police officer answered grimly. I sighed, staring down at my hands. Alex had been my roommate at Stanford. Three days ago she had left for some party, but apparently never showed up. Alex was missing until early this morning, when she was found dead. "The coroner hasn't released the official report yet, that was just my theory."

"Do you have any more questions for me, officer?"

"No, Ms. Grace. You're free to go." I nodded and quickly left the police station. A thought entered my head while I was driving back to my dorm room. _Wasn't Bryan killed the same way a week ago? Maybe this is the work of a serial killer! Or maybe it's just a coincidence._ I sighed and parked my truck beside a '67 Impala. Upon closer examination, I saw two people sitting in the badass car. I felt their eyes on me as I walked away. _What if they're serial killers!?_ I picked up the pace and went inside before any more conspiracy theories could go through my head.

* * *

"Woah, Sammy. Who's the hot chick?!" Dean asked with a wink. Sam groaned.

"You do realize I don't know everyone that goes to Stanford, right?"

"Yeah, but do you know her?"

"Evelina Grace," Sam replied, then paused. "She was a friend of Jess, therefore we were close friends too." Dean kept silent and took the keys out of ignition. "Let's just find out what's killing all these college students. I can't stand this place since... Well, you know."

"Yeah, I know Sammy. Don't worry. We'll figure this out real quick, and then we'll get the hell outta here," Dean said and climbed out of the Impala. Sam sighed and followed.

"So what's our cover this time?"

"You're just plain ol' Sam Winchester, and I'm a federal marshal. We heard about your buddies' deaths so I, being your amazing older brother, decided to step in and investigate." Dean flashed his fake badge and a smile. "Now come on, Sammy. Let's go interrogate Ms. Sexy-Grace." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Sammy."

* * *

I sighed, taking off my over-sized Stanford hoodie. Then I was left in a black ribbed tank top and cutoff jeans. I had let my brown hair out of the messy bun it was in, thinking I would be alone for the rest of the night. _Wrong!_ There was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Evelina, you here?"

"Sam, is that you!?" I exclaimed and ran to the door. I quickly opened it to find Sam freaking Winchester standing there. Sam used to be a close friend of mine before he vanished after his girlfriend, Jessica, died in a fire. Jess, Alex, and I were all best friends. In fact, we had a nickname: _the three musketeers_. Yes, very cliché. But it fit us perfectly. Then Jess died, and now Alex... I suddenly realized that Sam wasn't the only person there.

"Hey, Evelina. This is my brother, Dean. He's a federal Marshal and he's here to investigate the case," he finally said, pulling me into an embrace.

"You," began Dean in a rough voice, "are way too hot to be hugging my brother." I scoffed and put a hand on my hip.

"It was platonic. And besides, I'm not looking to get my field plowed by anyone, especially you." I pointed a finger at Dean with a smirk. Sam laughed and Dean fake-pouted.

"Well, if you don't mind Dean has some questions to ask you." The mood instantly darkened. I sat down on Alex's old couch with a frown.

"Of course. Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"So are you gonna stay in town for long?" I asked, tossing one beer to Sam and the other to Dean.

"No, just until the case is solved," Sam replied, catching the can. "I thought you were against drinking?"

"Not anymore." Sam chuckled while Dean quietly chugged the beer. "Ya know, Sam... College hasn't been the same without you and Jess... And now that Alex is gone..." I took a deep breath of air and regained my composure. "I don't think I want to stay here any longer. Too many bad memories, ya know?"

"I think I know better than anyone else." Sam's eyes seemed to reflect all the sadness in the world. Dean scoffed, standing up.

"I'm going to a bar. You couldn't pay me enough to be a part of this pity-fest." He quickly left the room. I rolled my eyes.

"He always that condescending?"

"Not really. I think he might be a little upset that you turned him down," Sam replied with a smile.

"I'm not even that hot!" I exclaimed with a laugh. Sam's eyes traveled up and down me.

"I don't know... Long, tan legs. Beautiful brown hair. Shockingly grey eyes..."

"Sam... You aren't allowed to plow my field either!" I teased with a coy smile. Sam tried to hide his blushing cheeks but failed. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Anyway, glad to know that you think I'm hot too."

"Do you hear that?" Sam began, then paused with a frown. He stood up, running over to the window. I went silent and listened.

"Is that someone screaming?!" Sam's eyes went wide and he nodded.

"Shit..." he murmured, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him. We went down one flight of stairs and ran outside. I looked around to see a female student being dragged off by someone.

"Hey!" I shouted at the kidnapper. Their head swiveled towards me. They, no, a better pronoun would be _it_ , stared at me with greenish-yellow slitted pupil eyes. My jaw dropped as it bared its teeth, letting out an inhuman snarl. The light from a nearby lamppost gave me a glimpse of its mouth. It was filled with pointed canine teeth. A scream came out of my mouth as it carried away its victim with superhuman speed. There was no way I'd be able to pursue the thing. Slowly I turned back to Sam. "I am feeling rather faint."

And then I fainted.

* * *

"Evelina. Wake up."

"Alex, I don't wanna go to school today..." I mumbled back, slowly opening my eyes. Sam hovered over me, a worried expression on his face. I groaned, remembering the day's events. Then I noticed we were back in my dorm room. "How'd we get back inside?"

"I carried you," he replied matter-of-factly. I sighed, sitting up in bed.

"Okay, next question. What the hell was that thing?" Sam bit his lower lip awkwardly. I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me. Now."

After a few seconds, Sam mumbled,"Werewolf..." I simply blinked.

"Are you serious?" Sam nodded.

"You heard me right. I bet you think I'm crazy now."

"Um, after seeing that... _thing_ I think I'm the crazy one. Either that or things actually do go bump in the night." I sighed, brushing my hair back.

"The latter is right."

"This is insane... Oh God, I think I might be sick," I said, thinking about the fact that a freaking werewolf killed my best friend. Sam sat down beside me on the bed. "There's no way in hell I'm finishing this semester now." He simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Evelina. Dean and I will kill it, and everything will go back to normal."

"Don't lie to me. Nothing will be 'normal' ever again."

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading Grace! I really appreciate it whenever someone favorites this story, follows, or comments, whether the comment be constructive criticism or praise. Anyway, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Just stay indoors during night, okay?" Dean instructed, walking out the door with Sam.

"Yeah," Sam began, mimicking Dean's voice. "Keep that pretty lil' ass of yours indoors." They walked out and I shut the door behind them with a laugh.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" I laughed as the two brothers bickered the entire way out.

* * *

A few days later, the girl kidnapped by the werewolf was found in the same river. Dead. I sighed, pacing back and forth in my room.

"When are Sam and Dean gonna kill the son of a bitch!?" I asked aloud. I expected no response, but then a scream came as if in reply. "Really?!" I ran out of my room, completely forgetting about the Winchesters' warning.

In less than a minute I was outside. I saw the werewolf dragging another female student away. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I ran and overtook the werewolf.

"Let her go, you freak!" I screamed, kicking at it. Big mistake. It grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. Both the other girl and I started screaming as it dragged us away.

"Evelina!" Sam shouted off in the distance. The Winchesters must have been patrolling campus grounds.

"Help!" I screamed back. The werewolf snarled and dragged us off at a faster face. Then my head hit a rock and everything went black.

* * *

"Evelina! Wake up!" a voice urgently hissed in my ear. I opened my eyes to find a girl in my criminology class, whose name I could never remember, standing over me.

"Where did it go?" I asked, looking around. We were in some dilapidated cabin. It most likely used to be a hunting cabin considering an old gun case was in the corner of the room.

"It dropped us off here and stood a few feet away, as if guarding us. Then it left for an hour or so and brought back _that_ ," she paused to point at a mutilated rabbit lying next to me,"and it left before daylight. Hasn't been back since."

"How long has it been since sunrise?"

"About three hours. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Tell me about it," I muttered, taking notice of the pounding in my head. "It'll be back at night." I stood up and looked at the girl.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I know this will sound strange but..." I began, walking to the door and avoiding the carcass. "It's a werewolf." She just stared at me silently.

" _Yeaaaah._ You definitely hit your noggin too hard."

"My marbles are all here, I assure you. You don't have to believe me but I'm speaking the truth." I examined the door. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Probably barred on the other side. Suddenly, I heard someone walking outside. I quickly went back over to the girl. She stared at the door with a hopeful look on her face.

"Help! We're in here!" she screamed before I could stop her. The person outside could be a friend, but they could also be the werewolf. She quickly got to her feet and stood beside me.

Then the door swung open. Standing there was the werewolf. My stomach instantly dropped and the girl's hopeful look was gone. In the light I could see their facial features easily and with horror I realized who the werewolf was: my ex-boyfriend, Adam.

* * *

"We have to find her!" Sam snapped at Dean. He was ready to punch a damn tree. Or Dean. Dean would be a better choice. Easier on the hands.

"We'll find her. These woods can't be _that_ big," Dean promised, then raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a thing for her?" Sam stared at the ground, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"We're just close friends, that's all." Dean shook his head.

"I'm sure that's definitely the truth," he muttered back, rolling his eyes. Sam ignored Dean's reply and continued searching. His eyes scanned the surroundings for any clues of where Evelina could be. Then he spotted something.

"Dean, do you see that?" Sam asked, pointing at the ground.

"Well, I'll be damned. Foot prints and drag marks." Dean paused, then laughed. "Come on, Scooby. Let's get in the Mystery Machine and save the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

My mouth dropped open at the sight of the man standing in front of me.

"No, not you," I hissed, backing up against the wall farthest from Adam.

"Mhm, it's good to see you too, Evelina." Adam stepped closer, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The girl, whose name still hadn't came to me, let out a weak scream. Adam rolled his eyes and stopped directly in front of me.

"I've missed you. Ever since I learned to control this, this..." Adam paused, searching for the right word.

"Curse? Filthy disease?" you suggested, rolling your eyes.

" _Gift,_ I've been searching for you. Of course, I still can't control all of my actions. That's been made obvious."

"Oh my God... You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you. Anyway, I would have found you sooner if you and Alex hadn't moved. Oh! Speaking of Alex,"

he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Why'd you kill her, you son of a bitch?!" I screamed, swinging a fist at Adam. The punch connected with his jaw, but he merely flinched.

"You're so weak and delicate that it's kind of cute. You know that you're weak, so that's why you put up that sarcastic front of yours, isn't it? Anyway, back to Alex. She came between us. She was the one who told you we should break up, right?"

About a year ago, I started dating a man named Adam. He was super sweet, if not a little over-protective. Then a few months ago he started getting clingy. Too clingy. So I asked Alex for advice and she suggested that I should end our relationship. So I did. Shortly after our nasty breakup, he disappeared. Now I knew what

happened to him.

"P-please let us go," the girl interrupted, a pleading look on her face. Adam frowned.

"I'll let you go but Evelina? I can't let her go." I sighed. Better for the girl to get away unharmed psychically, than

for the both of us to kick the bucket.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Adam grabbed the girl by her wrists and yanked her after him. She yelped in pain as he threw her outside, then slammed the door shut.

"Just you and me now," Adam purred, walking over to me. He gently caressed my face and I cringed away. He began to roughly kiss me and I, on reflex, kneed him. He groaned in pain and glared at me.

"Don't touch me," I hissed.

"There's food in the kitchen if you get hungry. Also, I'll share some advice. I wouldn't try hurting me tonight. I'll

be a lot less forgiving." As Adam left I mentally groaned.

"I've got to find a way out of here..."

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I muttered repeatedly. The sun was rapidly setting. That meant that Adam would be here soon. Every time I tried to escape I was met with failure. If there was no way to escape by force, then maybe I had to use my wits and charm. Is it possible to seduce a werewolf? A laugh escaped my mouth at the thought. Seducing a werewolf? Was that what my life had come to?

I looked through the barred window. The sun had set and the moon was risen.

"Shit! This is just peachy!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Evelina!?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Sam, help me!" I screamed in reply.

"Dean and I will get you out, just hold on!"

"Be careful, it's coming," I warned, running over to the door. As if on cue, a snarl could be heard off in the distance.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed. After a few seconds the Winchesters opened the door. I ran out, breathing in the fresh air. Sam quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Thank God you're safe..." he whispered before pulling away. If I wasn't worrying about being found by the werewolf maybe I would have wondered if that hug was more than friendly.

"We've got to get out of here before he comes back," I said, looking around for any signs of Adam.

"Where's the other girl?" Dean asked. He and Sam both loaded their pistols.

"He let her go."

"Why didn't he let you go?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you about it later. First we have to-" I was cut off by an inhuman snarl behind me.

"Don't move, Evelina, or I will kill you," Adam growled in a distorted version of his voice. I stood there rigidly while Sam and Dean trained that pistols on Adam, and technically me as well.

"Let her go," Sam demanded.

"What he said, you fugly freak," Dean added. Adam let out a noise which I guessed was a laugh. Then I knew what I had to do. I quickly elbowed him as hard as I could in the chest. He grunted as I dove to the ground. Sam and Dean sent a barrage of bullets Adam's way. One hit him in the shoulder, and the other in his stomach. Adam yelped and ran off, the boys firing after him.

"Dammit! We've got to go after it!" Dean let out a stream of curse words.

"If it took us that long to find Evelina, then we'll never find him in these woods," Sam said, using common sense. I cleared my throat.

"I hope you bleed to death you son of a bitch!" I screamed into the night air. "It's what you deserve for killing my best friend!"

"Um, werewolves can only die by silver piercing their heart. You know, like a silver bullet," Sam quietly said. I whirled around and glared at him.

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"Sounds like he lost his mind if you ask me," Sam said after Evelina explained what happened.

"Wow, thanks for that deduction, Sherlock! I would have never figured that out. Any more brilliant statements you feel the need to add?" she asked sarcastically and in faux-amazement. Dean burst out laughing and Sam simply rolled his eyes. He loved Evelina's humor but to be on the receiving end of it was a nightmare.

"Wow, I like you more by the minute," Dean said after he finished laughing.

"I can't help my sarcasm. It comes out more when I'm tired and/or I've just been kidnapped by a love crazy werewolf." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think he'll come after you again?" he asked after a bit of silence.

"Oh, no doubt about it. But it'll be a while before he comes back." Evelina sighed. "Am I a boy magnet or something?"

"I'm sure Sammy would say ye-" Dean began but Sam elbowed him in the side before he could finish. Evelina laughed and Sam felt himself blushing.

"Go easy on him Dean. Sheesh, I'm gonna start teasing you now. Ya with me, Sam?"

"Definitely. Dean should pick on someone his own size. AKA someone a looooooot shorter than me," Sam replied with a smirk. Dean scoffed.

"Why can't we team up against Evelina?" he asked. Sam shook his head, thinking of a snarky reply, but Evelina replied first.

"I got kidnapped by a horny werewolf, that's why."

* * *

Sam sighed, climbing into the Impala with Dean. Evelina stood by the car.

"See you later, Evelina," Dean called out, then frowned. "Actually, we most likely won't."

"Wow. Way to make me feel good!" Evelina replied sarcastically, one hand on her hip.

"That's what I'm good for." Sam sighed, staring down at his lap. He wasn't ready for the goodbye.

"Bye, Evelina," he finally said. She waved goodbye, not replying with words as Dean started the car.

"Sorry you didn't get to bang her," Dean said as he began to drive away.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes, then gasped. Evelina had dashed out in front of the Impala.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed, slamming on the brakes. The Impala screeched to a half inches away from her. "What the hell's your problem!"

"Stay for ten more minutes. I'm coming with you," she said, then calmly jogged back to her dorm.

"No. She's not coming," Dean said, turning to Sam.

"Yes, she's coming. Can't you just do this one thing for me? She doesn't even really have to come on hunts with us if that's what you're worried about." He did his saddest puppy dog eyes at Dean.

"She'll be in danger. Everyone who knows us is."

"So is that a yes?" Dean nodded.

"But you better ask her out soon. It's pathetic watching a Winchester swoon after a girl. You were supposed to have sex with her, then leave town and never speak to her again."

"But she's just... I don't know. I feel different about her," Sam said with a sigh.

"Eh, no chick flick moments. Anyway, looks like we have a psychopath on the team now!" Sam shook his head with a small smile.

* * *

AN- This chapter and the next are small, but chapter seven is going to be super long and I'm thinking about having all my chapters like that. Actually, I've had Grace all written out until chapter eight. That means that the chapters would be a lot longer, but updates wouldn't come as fast. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"So um... Where are we going?" Evelina asked. She was laying down in the back seat of the Impala.

"First we have to find a job," Sam answered, looking back with a smile.

"Of course. But can we stop the awkward silence by playing some music?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed, quickly putting a cassette tape in. Sam groaned. He didn't hate classic rock, it just was so tiring considering they listened to it all the time. Most of Sam's life had been spent on the road with the same music always playing.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to listen to your crap," he sighed.

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk." Evelina raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, you jackasses?" she suggested. Both the boys laughed as AC/DC's _Hell's Bells_ started playing. "Woah, Sam I don't know what you mean by 'crap.' This music is amazing."

"Oh my God. Evelina, get out of the car," Sam teased in fake horror.

"What kind of god-awful music do you even listen to?" Dean asked Sam. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in harmony with the song.

"Good music that's not ancient," he replied.

"Oh Sammy, two against one! Our music rules, yours is inferior and must bow down."

"Next time you and Dean fall asleep, I'm kidnapping you and dropping you off back at Stanford," Sam teased, smiling back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Next time you fall asleep, I'm shaving off all your hair." Evelina smiled contently and sat up. "So do we take turns sleeping in the backseat or are we going to stay in a hotel?"

"Yeah, uh... Hotel, right."

* * *

"Oh my God! Is that a roach?!" I screeched, jumping behind Sam. He just laughed and unlocked the motel room. I followed him inside the room.

"Uh oh... Dean isn't going to be happy when he comes back..." Sam muttered.

"What?" I asked, stepping out from behind Sam. I looked around the room to see no problem. Two beds, one bathroom, and one TV. Just a normal motel room. Then I realized there were three of us, and only two beds.

"Oh. Well, I call the bed farthest from the window!"

"No way, new girl," Sam began with a mischievous smile. "You get the floor tonight. Think of it as hunter initiation. There's a sleeping bag in the trunk, you can use that."

"Chivalry really _doesn't_ exist anymore!" I sat down on a bed and Sam sat beside me. "I hope you like being bad."

The door opened and in walked Dean, holding two grocery bags in his hands.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." He set the bags down on the table while I gave an exasperated groan and rolled onto the floor.

"Go get the freaking sleeping bag."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 _"Evelina... I still love you, you know," Adam whispered, grabbing my arm. I knew his tight grip would leave bruises._

 _"Leave me alone," I hissed while struggling to pull away._

 _"I can't. You're my everything." Suddenly he grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him. I gasped and tried to push him off, but I was no match for his strength. He pulled away with a predatory smirk._

 _"Go to hell!" I screamed. Adam just smiled. Then he kissed me again, but a lot harder. I struggled as he began to leave a trail of kisses up my neck. Then he bit. Hard. I screamed and flailed but no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get free._

 _"You're mine. Forever."_

* * *

"Evelina, wake up!" Sam whispered loudly, shaking my shoulders. My eyes flicked open. Suddenly I was aware that I was drenched in sweat with my hair plastered to my face.

 _Adam isn't here right now. Sam is_ , I reminded myself.

"You seemed like you were having a nightmare," he whispered, hovering over me. I sighed, sitting up a bit.

"Oh?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep and then you started mumbling." I opened my mouth to reply but shut it. "Mind telling me what your nightmare was about?"

"It was about Adam. He was kissing me and stuff happened and I know where the nightmare was heading," I whispered. Sam suddenly bent down and picked me up. I would have blushed even if he was wearing a shirt. Which he wasn't. "Uh... Sam? What are you doing?"

"This bed is big and uh... I thought we might as well share it?" Sam replied awkwardly, laying me down and then crawling in beside me. I was about to reply sarcastically but then I realized that maybe it was time to start toning the sarcasm down.

"Sam, you're sweet. Any girl that dates you is lucky," I began, laying on my side and facing him. "I hope you find a girl that makes you happy."

"Right back at you. Also, Adam was a douchebag. What were you doing with a guy like him the first place?" Sam asked, also laying on his side to face me. For some strange reason I wanted to trace my finger over his anti-possession tattoo. I shoved the thought down though. Sam wasn't my boyfriend. But did I want him to be?

"Don't laugh, but when I was younger I was super insecure. I still am, really, but I hide it so well. Anyway, Adam knew the right things to say to make me feel special. Then he got clingy and I ended things with him."

"Why would I laugh at that? And if you don't mind me asking, what did he say that made you feel special?" Sam asked. I smiled. This was the Sam I remembered; sweet, sensitive, and always one to make me feel better.

"I don't know, some people do laugh. Now onto your second question. He said that I was beautiful, that he didn't know why I wasn't a model, and other things like that. Mostly calling me beautiful," I began, pausing to sigh. "Now I realize that beauty is such a superficial thing. I want to be remembered for my personality, not my looks. Sorry for dumping my problems on you." Sam smiled at me.

"No, don't apologize for that. Anything to make you happy." A snore from Dean surprised me, making me jump. Sam chuckled softly. "We should get some rest.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sa- oh," Dean began, then stopped. Sam rolled his eyes at him, unable to move. Evelina had one leg over Sam and she had her arms wrapped around one of his. Dean threw his head back and laughed. Evelina stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. "I take it that you're more romantic than a werewolf."

"Shut up. She was having a nightmare so I brought her up on the bed to help her sleep better," Sam replied, looking over at Evelina. He didn't know why, but he felt like her protector. Sam knew now beneath the whole 'I don't give a crap' and brave facade, she was vulnerable. Evelina's eyes slowly opened and she immediately shot out of bed. Sam noticed her cheeks were bright red.

"Sorry?" she suggested and pulled clothes out of her suitcase. Sam smiled.

"Oh, it's fine."

"Hate to interrupt your little moment, but hurry up and get dressed. I want to hit the local diner for breakfast," Dean said, pulling his leather jacket on. Sam nodded and grabbed a grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When Evelina went into the bathroom he quickly changed clothes. Soon she came out wearing a black tanktop, a button down flannel shirt open over it, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

 _Damn..._ Sam thought. Evelina smirked, catching the boys' eyes on her.

"Buy me a drink first, boys." Dean winked.

"God, Sammy," he chastised, acting like Sam was the only one staring. "Alright you crazy children. Let's go." Sam followed Dean out the door, Evelina walking close behind him.

"You look good too," she whispered in Sam's ear, sliding past to walk beside Dean. Sam smiled. Evelina was a mystery he intended to solve. And kiss.

* * *

The drive to the diner was short. Evelina was unusually silent. _Maybe from the nightmare?_ Sam wondered. The Impala's engine purred softly, then went silent as Dean turned it off.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked as they walked into the 50's themed diner. Evelina shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just..." She paused, searching for the right words. The three sat down in a booth, Dean on one side and Sam and Dean on the other. "Worried? I'm worried that Adam will find me."

"If he does then he won't escape again." Dean nodded in agreement.

"No need to worry."

"Thanks, you two. Thanks for saving me and thanks for letting me come with you," Evelina said, smiling at the waitress when she came up to the table.

"Hi hons! What can I get you?" she asked with a huge smile. They all ordered, then continued the conversation.

"It's just our job," Sam said.

"Saving people, hunting things."

"The family business," he finished.

"Oh my God," Evelina began. "You two are huge dorks." They all laughed as the waitress brought their food. Sam quickly dug into his pancakes. "So do we have a job yet?"

Both the boys shook their heads. Dean swallowed the food in his mouth, then said,"Once we get back to the motel we'll research and look for our next job. Well, Sam will research. We'll sit around and watch TV or some thing. Sam rolled his eyes when Evelina giggled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"A plan I have no say in..." he muttered.

"Oh shut up, Grumpy," she teased, playfully punching his arm. He fake pouted at her. The rest of breakfast was filled with playful, but eventful banter. Soon they found themselves back in the Impala. "Turn the music on!" Evelina exclaimed. Dean was about to turn the radio on when a phone began ringing.

"Not mine," Sam said after checking his cellphone. He turned back to Evelina to see if it was hers, but she shook her head.

"Not mine either... Check the glove department, it's Dad's," Dean said.

"Dad's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call." Sam opened the glove box and found the ringing phone. He talked for a bit, then hung up.

"Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Outside of Buffalo? Dean suddenly scoffed.

"No way."

"Yeah," Sam began. "And someone just broke into it. Well, Evelina, looks like we've got a job."

AN- Ooooo, romance is starting to arise. Also, what do you guys think of the longer chapter? Is it better than the shorter ones? I would love if you guys commented and told me what you think! Have a great day! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

I groaned, my legs super sore. The Winchesters and I had drove all night to get to the storage unit. Sam and Dean seemed used to the cramped space, but I wasn't. Sam stared at me with a concerned look as we entered the storage facility elevator.

"You okay?" I nodded in reply, stretching my sore muscles.

"Man..." Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"Just Dad. Well, Sam and I's dad. We knew him and and his secrets. We spent a lot of time with the guy and it's like we barely know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something," Sam replied.

"Do you two like your dad?"

"Sometimes," Dean answered.

"He could be hard to get along with. Most of the time he was hellbent on on getting his way," Sam added. The elevator opened and we stepped out. Time to look for the storage unit.

"You guy talk about him as if he's..." I stopped. He probably was dead. No one said anything as we found the storage unit. Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door. On the dusty floor was a strange symbol drawn in red, along with dried blood.

"Is that a pentagram?" I asked, incredulous.

"It's actually a devil's trap. If a demon steps inside it they get trapped and are powerless," Sam explained. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. So demons were real. Great.

"Blood. Check this out," Dean said as he held up a tripwire. It was connected to a shotgun hidden in an animal skull.

"I guess your dad tried to make it human proof too."

"Yeah, but it didn't kill whoever got shot," Sam replied.

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him kept walking." I followed close behind Sam, examining the storage unit.

"So what's the deal?" Sam asked, shining his flashlight around. "Dad would do work here or something?" Dean chuckled.

"Living the high life, as usual." We walked further inside. I watched as Dean picked up a trophy, wiping the dust off the plaque. "1995..." Sam suddenly turned towards him, a smile on his face.

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept it." I snickered, thinking of Sam playing soccer.

"You're so tall, I bet you were clumsy while playing."

"Actually," Dean began with a huge grin, "he used to be super short." I laughed and Sam scoffed.

"Who's the short one now?" he asked. I stared up at him, rolling my eyes.

"Yes Big Bird. You're tall. You got any more things to say about our sizes?" I muttered with my hands on my hips.

"No, I don't want to piss you off," Sam said with a laugh. We all walked further into the storage unit. There was a door with a chain and lock, but the chain had been cut. He opened the door and we all walked inside.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines... Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Dean said, shining his flashlight around. I followed close behind Sam. Then I noticed boxes inscribed with symbols on a far shelf.

"Sam, what are those?" I pointed to the boxes. He examined them, then turned back to me.

"See those symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes." Then we both saw that there was one box missing. "One missing... Great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it."

* * *

"Connecticut!" I called to the boys after checking a car's license plate. "Last three digits are 880."

"Yep, that's it." Sam said, climbing out of the Impala. Dean clucked, shaking his head.

"Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera. Evelina, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Um... I've seen cop shows so I have to basic idea of how to use one. I won't be able to shoot as accurately though." Dean passed me a loaded pistol and the three of us broke into the apartment and sneaked inside. Then we burst into the thieves' room.

"FREEZE, FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" Dean shouted.

"Don't move!" Sam warned. I raised an eyebrow. I was tempted to shout something too, but instead just aimed my pistol on one of the thieves.

"What is this?" one asked, standing up.

"STOP!" Sam shouted. I stepped closer to Sam, figuring I could use him as a human-shield if I had to.

"Alright, give us the box. And please tell me you didn't-" Dean began but Sam cut him off.

"Oh they did." He nodded towards the open curse box.

"You opened it?!"

"Aw, you poor bastards," I whispered, causing Sam to chuckle quietly. Dean slammed the first guy against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" the thief asked.

"Huh?" The man repeated himself loudly. "What was in the box?" The man's eyes glanced over at the coffee table. A rabbit's foot sat atop it. Suddenly the man knocked Dean's gun to the floor, causing it to fire.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as the bullet ricocheted and knocked Sam's, then my pistol to the ground. The thief with the gun wound quickly went for my gun at the same time I did. Meanwhile, the first thief pushed Dean into Sam. I punched the second, ignoring the boys and focusing on myself. He grunted while I grabbed the pistol. I guessed he thought I was no harm because in a flash he threw himself on Sam and began punching his face. Sam struggled and grabbed the rabbit's foot. Then he kicked the second thief into the corner.

"I got it!" Sam exclaimed as I aimed my gun at the corner.

"No, you don't," the first thief said, cocking Dean's gun in Sam's face.

"No!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger, but no shot came out. The gun was jammed. Dean quickly went after the first thief who tripped over the rug and knocked himself out.

"Evelina!" the boys exclaimed. With wide eyes I realized I had forgotten the other thief. Before I knew what happened, the gun was ripped from my hands and I was shoved to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as the thief pointed my gun at Sam. Suddenly, books from the bookshelf fell onto the second's head, knocking him unconscious. He collapsed onto my abdomen which caused me to grunt in pain. My gun flew out of his hand and Sam caught it.

"That was a lucky break," Dean began, pausing. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" Sam held it up and they examined it.

"I think it is."

"Huh."

"Okay boys! A little help over here!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "I don't like having unconscious, dirty men lying on me."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

"There's nothing in the journal about it," Sam told Dean and I with a sigh. Dean held up several scratch cards expectantly. "Dean, come on."

"What? Hey, that was one of my guns he was aiming at your head, and my guns don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out. Also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!"

"Yeah, Sam. Think of it as a science experiment," I said with a grin. Dean handed Sam a card and a quarter.

"Guys, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise it wouldn't have been locked up," Sam muttered, handing the card back after scratching it.

"Twelve hundred dollars... You just won us twelve hundred dollars!" Dean laughed and whooped.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Doesn't seem that cursed to me!" Dean added. Then he passed another scratch card to Sam.

* * *

So if you loose it you'll die within a matter of days?" I asked Sam. He nodded with a scowl. "Then you can't lo-" I gasped as I tripped over the sidewalk. Sam, I guess with his good luck, managed to catch me. He pressed me against him to support my weight. I could feel his muscles despite his jacket and shirt covering them.

"I'm not sure whether it was your luck that she fell or her clumsiness," Dean said to Sam as I quickly got off the latter.

"Shut up," he replied, opening Biggerson's door. We walked in and continued chatting about the cursed rabbit's foot. "Hi, uh, table for three, please," Sam said to the restaurant owner.

"Congratulations!" they exclaimed, an ecstatic look on their face. An alarm then started going off.

"It's exciting, I know," Dean muttered to Sam and I.

"You're the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" I looked up as balloons and streamers began to fall from the ceiling. A laugh escaped my mouth as I noticed the boys' extremely different expressions. Dean's face showed pure elatedness while Sam looked mortified.

A waitress led us to an empty booth. Sam sat beside me again and Dean sat on the other side. Instantly Sam pulled his laptop out and began researching the rabbit's foot.

One meal later, Sam finally found some information on it.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth," he read aloud, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sure Bobby will find out how to remove the curse before your luck runs out." I patted Sam's arm and he forced a smile. The waitress made her rounds to our table. She smiled brightly at Sam.

"Can I freshen you up?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks." She poured Sam some more coffee, but was so busy with smiling at him that she overfilled the mug. Coffee came spilling onto the table.

"Oh!"

"Oh!" Sam also exclaimed, cringing away from the scalding coffee. "Oh, I uh-"

"Let me mop up here," the waitress offered, giving Sam an apologetic smile. Honestly, I didn't like her smiling at him. She was definitely flirting. With a frown I realized that I had feelings for the younger Winchester.

"No, no. Don't worry," Sam began, smiling back. "It's okay. I got it."

"It's no trouble, really," she insisted and began wiping up the spilled coffee. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right." The waitress smiled once more, then walked away. Sam gave Dean a look and they both watched her as she walked away. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. I mentally groaned as the boys leaned towards each other.

"Dude. If you were *ever* gonna get lucky..." Sam smirked.

"Shut up."

*No, seriously. Shut up*, I thought. Sam reached for his coffee and accidentally knocked it over, spilling coffee all over the table, himself, and me.

"Man, where's some hot waiter to mop me up?" I asked no one in particular as I jumped out of the booth. Sam said nothing, and turned around. Right into a waiter carrying a full tray.

"Sorry!" he said to the waiter.

"How was that good?" Dean asked. Sam searched his jacket pocket only to find that the rabbit's foot was gone. "Son of a bitch."

We all rushed out of Biggerson's, Dean cursing under his breath.

"Come on!" he exclaimed angrily. Sam suddenly fell, landing flat on his face. I sighed, my anger from earlier slowly dissipating. I helped pull Sam up to see that his jeans were tore at the knees and his knees were scraped and bloody.

"Ow," he muttered, standing up. I didn't reply because I was still slightly mad.

"We should probably go check on the guy who touched the foot," I suggested to Dean, walking beside him.

"I say that's a good idea."

* * *

"Heard about your friend. That's bad luck," Dean said as him and I walked forward while Sam hung back.

"Piss off," the man hissed back. I rolled my eyes, checking out the tequila on the floor.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot," Dean began. "A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because the whore stole it back from us," I answered, using extra emphasis on the word "whore." The man laughed.

"Listen man, this is ser-" Sam stepped forward, tripping on a wire. It pulled a CD player off the shelf and it and Sam crashed into the floor. I turned around to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sam called from behind the couch. He pulled himself up and I turned back around. The thief had a smug look on his face.

"I want you to tell us her name," Dean said to him.

"Screw you."

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner.

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot." The thief scoffed, obviously not believing Dean.

"You're crazy man."

"You know he's not," I sighed, stepping into the conversation. "You saw all the crazy luck. Then you saw what happened when he lost the foot. After the foot kills Sam here, who knows how many innocent lives will be taken. If you don't help us, all that blood is on your hands."

"Now I can read people… and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?" The thief considered our words with a worried expression.

"No," he whispered.

The man gave us the woman's name. Bela Lugosi. I remembered seeing that on her name tag at Biggerson's. Part of me wondered if that was even her real name. She obviously was a con artist. We were exiting the apartment complex when Dean's phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?" I turned around to check on Sam and noticed a frustrated look on his face. He lifted his foot and something pink stuck to it and the ground.

"Is that gum?" Sam nodded. I gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to him. "Just freaking scrape it off on the storm grate." He began attempting just that.

"Uh, Luigi or something?" Dean said to the person on the phone, looking to Sam to see if he was correct with the name or not.

"Lugosi," Sam corrected.

"Oh, either you have a good memory or you were really staring at the name tag on her boob," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" I shook my head, crossing my arms. Sam suddenly jerked his foot too hard. His shoe fell off and landed in the water below with a splash. I groaned, turning away from him.

Soon Dean hung up the phone. He looked back to see Sam with a huge frown on his face.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam stared down at his feet.

"I lost my shoe…"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

"What are we even supposed to do, Dean?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Evelina can do stuff. You're doing nothing. Nothing! Come here. I want you to sit right here," Dean started, pulling a chair to the center of the room,"and don't move, okay? Evelina, babysit him." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, boss man. Just go on your little recon mission." Dean nodded and left. "Okay, mister. Don't say anything or sing or complain when I turn the radio on." Sam nodded in reply. All my anger had practically subsided. Well, my anger at him. Now I was angry at that Bela chick.

"You gonna turn the radio on?" Sam timidly asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought," I replied, turning the radio on.

"-and now for all you Warrant fans… *Cherry Pie*!" the radio host announced. I squealed, abandoning all self respect as I turned the volume up.

Sam turned around to watch me as I danced. Did I care at that moment? No. Would I care later? Yes.

"She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Tastes so good makes a grown man cry! Sweet cherry pie!" I sang with a grin smile. I didn't notice when Sam fell out of the chair. I was too busy with one of my favorite songs. "Swingin on the front porch, swingin on the la-" I sang, then yelped as I tripped over Sam. I landed on top of him with a grunt.

"Your little performance was quite amazing, despite your terrible dancing and even worse singing," he said, staring up at me with an amused smirk. I was too confused to consider rolling off of him.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Sam wrapped his arms around me. Despite his extremely bad luck he managed to roll on top of me, then pin me to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"This," he replied, smashing his lips into mine. I gasped and he immediately pulled away, his cheeks bright red. "I-I'm so sorry," he began, rolling off me. "I thought that's what you wanted, I'm-"

"Sam. Shut up for Christ's sake," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now can we redo that kiss?" The worry and embarrassment melted off Sam's face. We leaned in towards each other, ready to kiss again when the door was kicked open. Two men walked in, guns trained on us.

"Creedy, turn the music off," one commanded, shutting and locking the door behind them. Creedy did as told while the other man pulled another chair in the center of the room. Sam suddenly went after Creedy while they were distracted, but he tripped and knocked himself out.

"Aw, come on," I groaned.

"Kubrick, should I start duct taping them into the chairs?" Creedy asked. Kubrick nodded, putting his gun away. Creedy roughly pulled me into a chair.

"Easy on the merchandise!" I snapped as he began to tape me to the chair.

"Who are you?" Kubrick asked.

"Didn't you get the memo? I'm the friggin Easter Bunny!" I rolled my eyes. Creedy finished the duct tape job and moved onto Sam. After a while, he woke up.

"Oh, he's awake!" Creedy exclaimed.

"Back with us, eh?"

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all," Creedy paused to do some wiggling motion,"spastic, and knocked yourself out! It was like watching-"

"Okay, enough with your idiotic rambling," I snapped.

"What she said," Sam added awkwardly. "Who are you anyway? What do you wa-" Kubrick snapped his fingers in Sam's face. I raised an eyebrow.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me." Sam sighed.

"Gordon? Oh come on!"

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Great. That sounds like him."

"Um, who's Gordon?" I ventured to ask. Kubrick's eyes snapped towards me.

"Don't interrupt. As I was about to say, it turns out I'm on a mission from God." He slapped Sam's face.

"Don't touch him!" I screeched. Kubrick smiled and raised his hand, ready to slap me.

"She isn't involved... In any of this. Don't lay a finger on her." Kubrick punched Sam in response. Blood immediately gushed from his nose. Creedy walked up by Kubrick's side and threw a glass of water in Sam's face. Sam sighed, grabbing my hand. I gently squeezed it in response. He shook his head, a droplet of water landing on my cheek. Kubrick smiled and sat down on one of the motel beds.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?" The confusion must have been evident on my face because Creedy laughed.

"The gate of hell, sweetie."

"Don't call her sweetie," Sam hissed, narrowing his eyes. "We did everything we could to stop it." His voice sounded incredibly tired all of the sudden.

"Lie lie lie!" Kubrick exclaimed. "You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" Sam sighed, not replying. Kubrick slapped him again. Sam tightly gripped my hand, and exhaled deeply.

"Where?! Gordon told me about you, Sam. About your powers. You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, not anymore. I- no powers, no visions, nothing, it just-"

"LIAR!" Kubrick screamed, punching Sam hard.

"Leave him alone! He's never been anything but normal! Well, normal-ish," I hissed.

"Aw, how sweet… You didn't know that your boyfriend was a freak?"

"No… and he's not my boyfriend," I whispered, lowering my eyes. Sam flinched and dropped my hand. Kubrick raised his pistol, pressing the barrel against Sam's head. Tears fogged up my vision. Was Sam really going to die upset with me?

"God wants this to happen! This is destiny!" Kubrick exclaimed, cocking the pistol. The sound of another gun being cocked filled the room.

"Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot," Dean said.

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall," Kubrick threatened.

"Oh, this thing?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay. But you see, there's something you don't know about me," Dean said and laid his gun down. He picked up a pen.

"Yeah, what would that be?" Kubrick asked with a scowl.

"It's my lucky day." Dean threw the pen at Kubrick. It lodged itself in the gun barrel. Dean laughed.

"Oh my God, did you see that shot?!" Creedy suddenly lunged at Dean and threw a punch. Dean side-stepped and Creedy ran straight into a wall. He fells backwards, landing on the floor. Kubrick stared at the pen before trying to yank it out.

"I'm amazing," Dean laughed, picking up a TV remote and launching it at Kubrick. It hit him right between the eyes, knocking him unconscious. "I'm batman." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he began sarcastically. "You're batman."

We quickly rushed to the cemetery to destroy the rabbit's foot. All of it passed by in a blur, even the part when Sam got shot. I knew Sam was upset, and who could blame him? I also knew that the next time we were alone, we needed to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Of course, I wasn't alone with Sam until after we finished a demon job in freaking 'Sin City.' I actually had no idea of the town's real name, that was just my nickname for it. How did my first encounter with demons go? It wasn't fun, that's for sure. What was even less fun was the fact that Sam seemed to be ignoring me. So when Dean said something about going out to the bar for the night, I pounced on the opportunity that would give me.

"Oh yeah, you go do that. Sam and I can look for our next job," I said to Dean with a smile. Sam opened his mouth to object but I cut him off. "Have fun!"

"You got it. I'll be back by morning. Maybe," Dean said and left. I turned back to Sam. We made eye contact, but he almost instantly looked away.

"Just stop." Sam didn't look up.

"Stop what?"

"This whole 'screw you, you upset me so you get the silent treatment' act!" you exclaimed, slamming your hand down on the table. He finally looked you in the eye.

"You made it pretty clear that I wasn't your boyfriend back there. I'm just treating you like a work associate." I rolled my eyes in response.

"I thought you were pissed about that. Wow. It's the truth though- the boyfriend thing. You never asked me out. What, you think just because you kiss me that means we're dating?"

"Um, yeah!" he exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"I'm sure you've left plenty of girls after a one-night stand, and I'll be damned if that's what I become to you." Sam sighed, turning away. "I'm a classy girl, Sam. Not some tramp who lets men trample all over them. If you want more than a first kiss, you have to ask me out. Plain and simple." He didn't reply. "Okay, I'm leaving."

I grabbed my coat and left the room. Once outside I called Dean.

"Evelina? Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could come pick me up and take me to the bar with you."

* * *

I downed my first shot and immediately grimaced. Whiskey? Not my thing. I looked behind me. Sam, who had come outside after me and decided to come too, was hustling someone at pool.

"Another shot, please," I said to the bartender. She nodded. I glanced at the man who sat down beside me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said in a husky voice, winking.

"Do me a favor," I replied with a forced smile. "Screw off." He laughed.

"Wow, ain't you a sweet talker."

"Damn straight." As soon as the bartender refilled my glass, I took a sip.

"Whiskey not your thing?"

"No." You let out a harsh sigh. "But I decided that I needed something stronger tonight. The man smiled. I wasn't sure if he was attractive or the alcohol was affecting my brain.

"How about you and I get out of here?" the man asked, reaching his hand out and stroking my arm. I yanked away, but he rested his hand there again.

"I don't do one-night stands, and I certainly won't do you," I snapped. He gripped my arm tightly.

"Oh, but I insist." The man's breath reeked of alcohol. I was surprised he hadn't already passed out on the floor.

"Leave me alone." I tried to pull away but he was much stronger than me. Not that I'm a weakling… Okay, I'm a weakling, I admit. At the moment I really wish I'd invested in a personal trainer at the gym.

"Only if-"

"She's already told you to leave her alone. I don't know what no means in your dictionary, but in the rest of the world's it means NO." Sam stepped between the man and I.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do?" the man asked. Sam opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off.

"He's my boyfriend." He looked down at me with a smile, then took my hand and began pulling me away. "Sam, where are we going?"

"Back to the motel." I nodded, letting him pull me away.

* * *

Sam stared down at Evelina, taking all her features in. His hand cupped the side of her face.

"Are you going to stare at me or…?" she asked with a smirk. Sam quickly kissed her, his hands finding her hips. Evelina wrapped her arms around his neck. He roughly kissed her while pulling her shirt up.

"No," she gasped out, pushing him away. "Sorry, but I can't. Remember what I said earlier? I don't let men walk all over me. We know each other on the friendly level. I want to know you more intimately before we do that, okay?" Sam nodded, brushing his hair back.

"I respect that. Anything you want, I'll respect." She smiled and pulled her shirt back on.

"Back in our college days, I only knew the top level of you. Well, the top top layer, considering you kept this life a secret from everyone." Sam knew she was right. That was one of his biggest regrets- not telling Jessica about his past life before she died. He wondered if he really liked Evelina, or she was just a replacement for Jess. That's what Sam was afraid of; subconsciously using Evelina, when she really deserved much better than him.


End file.
